


Lazy Mornings

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rings, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: Victor's eyes were fluttered shut and his lips ever so slightly parted. He was still deep in the throes of dreams, his gentle breaths rustling the loose silver bangs that had draped over his face in the night and a leg hitched lazily over Yuuri's hips, arms draped around his husband’s shoulders, holding him close.A smile curled at Yuuri's lips, stroking the back of his fingers down delicately down Victor’s pale cheek. His husband really was beautiful, leaning sleepily into his touch.His hips rolled into Yuuri's thigh.Victor was hard.Yuuri's favourite mornings begin with a naked husband....





	

Yuuri woke early for a change. Day-off mornings in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household usually began with him rolling awake in Victor's arms sometime in the late morning while his husband was already sat up in bed, nursing a cup of hot coffee with a book in hand, Makkachin already walked, and Victor’s arm slung around Yuuri’s shoulders while Yuuri reluctantly dragged himself into the world of the living. 

For once though Yuuri was the first to stir. He blinked in surprise, Victor still slumbering sweetly beside him. 

It wasn't often he got to see his husband like this. 

Victor's eyes were fluttered shut and his lips ever so slightly parted. He was still deep in the throes of dreams, his gentle breaths rustling the loose silver bangs that had draped over his face in the night and a leg hitched lazily over Yuuri's hips, arms draped around his husband’s shoulders, holding him close.

A smile curled at Yuuri's lips, stroking the back of his fingers down delicately down Victor’s pale cheek. His husband really was beautiful, leaning sleepily into his touch.

His hips rolled into Yuuri's thigh.

Victor was hard. 

The breath hitched in Yuuri's throat. He fought to stay still. What kind of dreams was Victor having? The thudding of his heart picked up ever so slightly and he tried to push down the heat stirring in his blood, staring down at the peaceful face curled into his shoulder and knowing guiltily that he shouldn’t find that innocent expression as hot as he did. Yuuri swore under his breath, thoroughly flustered. 

And he couldn’t help himself.

His hand smoothed over the bulge in the front of Victor’s sweatpants, drinking in the soft groan that bled from his husband’s lips. Victor wasn't asleep anymore...

Yuuri's fingers trailed up and down Victor’s hardening length, slowly stirring him to consciousness and loving the heat that rose to his husband’s pretty pale cheeks in response.  _ Fuck, Victor was beautiful, _ Yuuri thought, breathless.  _ So, so beautiful.  _ He lingered at the waistband of Victor's sweatpants, fingertips fanned out over the cool, pale skin beneath.

Yuuri stopped, eyes flickering up to Victor’s face and heart skipping a love-struck beat at the eager smile he found there.

"Help me."

Victor didn't hesitate - his hips lifted instantly.

The sweatpants slid off his legs - little black panties dragged away with them - and Yuuri rolled away to fumble in the bedside table draw, digging for his new favourite thing. It had been an early birthday present from Victor, buried under their stash of condoms, lube, and… well,  _ other  _ accessories they made use of in the bedroom. Yuuri knew what he wanted for now though, his mind set.

He grinned when he plucked a green tea flavoured condom from the masses, mint green colour unmistakable. He tore it open with sleep-numb fingers, rolling back to his husband.

The condom unfurled over Victor's length blissfully smooth.

Victor still hadn't opened his eyes - even as warmth smothered over the tip of his erection and wetness tongued at the underside of his head where Yuuri knew he was weak for it - even through the rubber of the condom. 

His husband’s tongue was sinful, swirling around him perfectly. It was sweet, and slow, and loving; Yuuri lapped leisurely at the gentle taste shrouding his husband's cock, staring down the rest of his length with hooded, wanting eyes. He didn't have the nerve to look up at Victor's face while he sucked him. He just wasn't brave enough. Not yet - not like Victor was. Instead he focussed on the task at hand, firm fingers closing around the base of Victor's erection and squeezing  _ tight _ .

It earned a loud, wanton moan from his husband.

Yuuri's tongue danced around Victor, kissing his sensitive tip and sucking gently. It was exactly what Victor loved, exactly what drove him to the edge - and Yuuri knew it.

And  _ loved  _ it.

He lavished attention on his husband. Every twitch of the hips and shaky breath fuelled him on, mouth pumping lazily up and down Victor’s cock and tongue swirling teasingly at the tip. Victor moaned underneath him, hands fisting in the sheets and hips barely pinned down under Yuuri’s teasing minitrations, thin sheen of sweat shimmering over his skin and muscles quaking. 

Yuuri let his eyes close, moaning quietly around his husband. Victor swelled in his mouth, hips flexing off the mattress.

A finger hooked under Yuuri’s chin and tilted his face up, Victor’s dick slipping out of his husband’s luscious mouth with an obscene pop. Something primal swirled in those molten blue-green eyes - something hot and needy - liquid colours mashing together beautifully. Air shuddered between his glossy pink lips, composure barely held together.

"I'm so close," Victor all but whined, cupping Yuuri's cheek. His eyes fluttered shut, head pressing back into the pillow. " _ Ugh _ , but I don't want this to end."

He looked so vulnerable, so flushed and open. 

_ His for the taking _ , Yuuri thought, slipping his mouth back over Victor's length in one smooth stroke. He wanted to feel Victor come undone under him -  _ in  _ him! - to feel Victor spasm in pleasure from what he was doing to him and spill into his mouth, deep down his throat. How had they been asleep just ten minutes ago? 

Yuuri didn’t last long before Victor was pulling him off again though, breaths fast and shaking with anticipation. He was hard as steel in his sweatpants, barely clinging to his self control. He couldn’t help himself around his husband - Victor was just intoxicating. 

He pushed up on his knees and pressed a hard kiss to Victor's mouth, giving his jaw a break - Victor wasn't small, by any standard.

“ _ Hm _ ,” he moaned against Yuuri's lips, hand finding his cheek. "That does taste nice."

Yuuri just grinned back.

Their tongues tangled lazily and he tried to think of some kind of witty comeback, but words didn't make sense in his lust-hazed mind, everything running blank and hopeless. All Yuuri could process was feeling - heat, touch, sensation - and he was overwhelmed with all three as Victor suddenly looped an arm around his shoulders, flipping them.

Slender fingers crept under the band of Yuuri's briefs, closing around his own hard-on. He gasped in Victor's ear.

Victor was pressed intimately above him, arms caging him in and erection hot against Yuuri's thigh. His hips pinned him down, giving Victor the advantage. He made full use of it as he tugged Yuuri in his fist, mind-numbingly soft and teasing, strokes leisurely slow and tantalisingly drawn out.

_ Fuck _ ! Yuuri sighed in his head, tipping back into the pillows - Victor was going to be the death of him.

His hand curled against his husband's chest, the other scratching nails down his back to pull him closer. There was no closer; it was skin on skin, thigh against thigh, and their heated breaths tangled in the short space of air between them. Victor watched the flush spread over Yuuri's cheeks with glowing eyes, thumb gliding down his husband's length, slick with precum.

"Does that feel good?" he kissed into Yuuri's ear. "Can you feel it building?"

Yuuri groaned hard - he loved Victor talking dirty to him.

His plan was derailing. 

He'd wanted to take Victor apart, to give him a memorable morning so that he couldn't even look at Yuuri for the rest of the day without blushing.

They were supposed to be helping Yurio move into his flat with Otabek today, but suddenly the idea of staying in bed was much more inviting. At the very least, Yuuri wasn't leaving the apartment until his husband was thoroughly fucked. He wanted to drive Victor insane - no matter how long it took - to leave him a boneless mess and whispering Yuuri's name like a prayer.

His hands curled into Victor's shoulders and pushed, shoving his husband on his back. Victor blinked in surprise, and Yuuri sank back down on him.

Daring though, he glanced up to Victor's face.

His silver hair was tangled and his cheeks red, a shuddering breath passing between his lips. Yuuri couldn't name the sparkling emotion glittering in his husband's blue eyes. Suddenly, they dipped in a frown. 

"Is this-"  _ gasp -  _ "a  _ game  _ to you?"

Yuuri froze.

He'd never thought of it that way. Victor's dick was still hard in his mouth, grinding up gently at the sudden lack of friction. Snapping back to focus, Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

But  _ yes _ , he suddenly realised, relishing at the way Victor's back arched off the bed. His fingertips ghosted over the base of Victor's cock tantalisingly, groaning around his husband at the way Victor shuddered in response. Victor was right. It  _ was  _ a game. Victor had turned it into a game. Who could make the other come first? Yuuri kissed down the length of Victor's penis, the tip of his tongue tracing a solid line from the base right to the top. He was going to win.

He leaned back as Victor's hungry hands pulled at his shirt, tugging it over his head. The tangle of black, unruly hair over his eyes had him stuck for a moment, blinking the strands free. He needed a haircut.

Victor's mouth closed around a nipple, distracting him.

Yuuri sank down into the sheets, cradling either side of Victor's head as he worshipped the rosy peak. His tongue pressed, swirled, and flicked - and Yuuri's hips thrusted up instinctively at the sensitive graze of teeth. Victor knew exactly what to do to pull him apart, to have him whining helplessly under his touch without even breaking a sweat.

It wasn't fair, but fairness was the last thing in Yuuri's mind as his sex-god of a husband settled between his parted knees. 

A finger slid into his entrance.

Yuuri gasped.

It was warm and inviting, slick with lube that Yuuri hadn't heard Victor fumbling with. His inner muscles clenched, fingers digging into Victor's shoulders hard enough to bruise. He didn't care, lost to the sensation of Victor slowly stroking him inside.  _ Shit.  _ How could he possibly win when Victor touched him like this? How could he resist…

"I want you so much, Yuuri." Victor's breath tickled his ear, but his husky tone wasn't anything to laugh at. "I love seeing you like this, all helpless and begging. You don't need to hold back. I want to hear you. I want to hear how much you love me touching you."

_ No,  _ Yuuri groaned in his head. All that came out of his mouth though was a needy whine. He had to win. He needed to -

Victor's hips shifted, only just out of Yuuri's reach.

_ Dammit! _

He didn't want to be undone, to lose at his own game. Victor's gaze was like a burn over his skin, hot and challenging. Inside, a finger curled. Yuuri cried out over Victor's shoulder as it nudged his prostate, heat tensing in his gut. His hips ground wantonly into Victor's hand, needing to be touched again.  _ Please _ , he found himself silently begging, game out the window.

He was so close it hurt, stars dancing in his eyes blinding him. There was only Victor - his hands, his fingers, his lips whispering dirty secrets in his ear that just flat-out  _ did it _ for Yuuri. Victor brought out a side of him that he'd never known was there.

"Oh  _ fuck _ !"

He came suddenly.

Heat, and comfort, and softness all slammed into him at once, shuddering in Victor's arms. Yuuri clung to him helplessly, whimpering through his release.

A smile pressed into his shoulder between kisses. 

"Did I win?"

Yuuri couldn't breathe to answer. His mind was a thick haze of pleasure. There was no way he would ever say yes even if he could, words escaping him through the scattered neurons of his brain that were still piecing themselves back together post orgasm. All he could summon was a contented moan. Albeit, reluctantly. He found it difficult to mourn his loss in that moment though, mind fluttering back down from the throes of bliss.

It didn't mean he was giving up; his fingers curled around Victor's cock, suddenly in reach again. He would finish the damned race.

Victor rolled onto his back all too willingly, threading his fingers through Yuuri's thick hair as he honed in on the Russian's still throbbing erection. He sucked deeper than before, worshiping precious extra inches of his husband and being thrilled with the response - Victor whined brokenly beneath him.

It was sloppier this time, precision so much harder after coming apart in your husband's hands. Yuuri tried his best, pushing to give Victor that same satisfaction that was mulling pleasantly in his bones. The edge of his tongue pressed into the crease at Victor's tip and he froze, hand twisting in his lover's hair. There was barely any flavour left in the condom by now, but Yuuri still lapped at it like it was the finest green tea he'd ever tasted, desperate to bring Victor to the edge.

"Faster," Victor gasped, head thrown back. He thrust ever so slightly into Yuuri's mouth. "Faster!"

Yuuri did.

His mouth moved feverishly over Victor's length, trying to remember the tempo Victor's hand adopted when he pleasured himself. Squeeze by the top, flick of the tongue at the tip, and -

The condom filled.

Victor came hard, a filthy stream of Russian torn from his lips. His fingers twisted in Yuuri's hair - just straining at the roots - and he jerked erratically up into his mouth, drawing out his pleasure. Satisfied kisses lathered along Victor's cock until he was whimpering, tugging at Yuuri's hair to stop.

With his husband ebbing in his mouth, Yuuri eased off. He smiled up from Victor's hip bone, glowing with pride.

He never got tired of that look. Victor was still catching his breath, eyes screwed shut and an almost pained look creasing between his eyebrows. He looked so vulnerable, so beautiful… Yuuri couldn't resist pushing up, needing to kiss him like he needed air to breathe. Fuck, he was perfect. They fit together like it was what they were made for, swallowed in the warmth of their bare bodies pressed against each other.

Their mouths moved slow and deep, tongues laced together leisurely like they had all the time in the world. It was almost even more intimate, nothing else existing beyond their gentle tangle of limbs.

Eventually, Yuuri pulled back for air. His fingers grazed his husband's bangs away from his eyes and he lost himself in the hazy sea of blue and green.  _ Beautiful,  _ he thought with a sigh,  _ just beautiful.  _ His fingers traced invisible patterns on Victor's chest, lifting tiny shivers of pleasure to the surface. He could have stared at him all day.

Victor's hands clasped around Yuuri's face and dragged him down for another kiss, open mouthed and tender.

It made Yuuri moan.

"I don't deserve you," Victor murmured, gathering Yuuri's fingers in his own and pressing a kiss to his husband's wedding ring. He wondered if Yuuri would ever understand just how sensual he was, how much control he held over Victor.

Of course, he wouldn't - the blush spilled over Yuuri's cheeks and he dipped his forehead down to Victor's shoulder shyly. "Breakfast?"

Victor only hummed in agreement. With a morning like that, today was going to be a  _ fantastic _ day.

And maybe he could return the favour later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please drop a comment if you did or bounce me some kudos - but really, comments are better ;)
> 
> \- Rae


End file.
